I Don't Think So
by weixuan18
Summary: Is life really unfair? Temari finally discovers the true meaning of love for a certain blond through a politcal marriage between Konoha and Suna. [Oneshot] [NaruTema][NarutoxTemari]


_**A/N: It's me again, yeah I know. I suddenly got the idea of a pretty good NaruTema story, so just bear with me. Anyways, this is a oneshot and if you want a sequel, I might think about it. And it's OOC. Don't blame me if the characters seem weird or storyline is different. **_

_**Hello, this is FANFICTION, what's the point of totally following the manga? **_

_**Oh and as a sidenote, if you want any other pairings, just tell me in a review or pm which pairing, I only do Narux?, nothing else. **_

_**The only one I won't do is NaruHina, because I know I do not have the skill to write up a good one. That pairing is the one I find hardest to write. If the romance goes too fast, it sounds really gay. Too slow……well, we get bored. **_

_**NO YAOI. NO YURI. And please, give me a major character, not someone like Isaribi……**_

_**Italics usually means thoughts……**_

_**Now, please enjoy "I don't think so".**_

**_Disclaimer: Never did own Naruto, never will. Go have a cry you damn lawyers. XD _**

* * *

I Don't Think So

Sometimes, life isn't fair……oh who was she kidding, life's never fair. Temari couldn't believe it had come down to this. Konoha and Suna could not trust one another even after five years and had to come up with a whole new peace treaty. The terms were about the same, but Suna had to show some extra "goodness" on their behalf and decided to add a marriage act to the treaty.

She had no idea what she did to upset the gods that bestowed this tragedy upon her. She was carefully 'selected' _(Hell no, they just picked me on purpose) _and now, she held the documents and her gear and was on her way to Konohagakure.

She didn't have a clue who she was going to be married to. It was such an outrage! Gaara merely looked at her when she asked and gave a faint smile, but didn't reply. She hoped it wasn't the precious _Uchiha_, heaven forbid. If she was to stay with that no good son-of-a……_ok, swearing isn't like a lady, calm down girl……_ that stuck-up fellow, she would rather commit suicide.

Yet, somehow, the way she see it, it could only be the Uchiha. The Konoha council would surely jump at the opportunity to have someone breed more _Uchiha_ brats. More _Sharingan_ bloodlines. Oh the joy. Sarcasm is intended.

To be honest, she felt that she might have expected all these already. She was the daughter of Yondaime Kazekage. _Of course_ she was going to be used in some sort of political marriage. How could she ever dream to actually marry someone she loved?

She sighed as she remembered that familiar blond-haired guy grinning at her, sending her off after her last diplomatic mission. _Uzumaki Naruto……_

Now, in her opinion, if there ever was a man worthy of being a Hokage, it was Uzumaki Naruto. Why? Because, after knowing Naruto was a Jinchuuriki as well, she decided that he must have had enough shit given to him all his life and yet, he endured all of it and repaid the village with kindness. Such an act of selflessness. If Gaara hadn't met Naruto, she shuddered to think what he would have become.

Naruto was the most caring, thoughtful young man she had ever come across. That one time, when all the hotels and motels in Konohagakure were booked full, and she had nowhere to stay for that night, and she was just about to exit the village and travel back in the cold, dark nights when she met Naruto, who had just returned from a mission.

He raised an eyebrow at her when he heard of her plans to leave at what was it…_I think it was……one in the morning……._when the skies were pitch black, even the moon was covered up by the clouds. He shook his head in exasperation at the hot-headedness and dragged her to his house.

She still remembered his words, _Look, I'm not exactly a gentleman, but even I know how to treat a lady, and there's no way, I'm letting you go back to Sunagakure on a night like this. True, my house isn't as good as the fancy Uchiha mansion, but I'm sure it's cosy enough for the two of us. Now, Temari-chan, take a sit on the couch and in a few minutes, supper will be served……._

She chuckled at that memory. They had instant ramen for supper and she had complained about how ramen wasn't real food. They had argued for about half an hour before realizing the noise they were creating and laughed softly. He then cleaned up his room and let her take the bed, whilst he, acting like a good ole gentleman, grabbed a pillow and a blanket, and proceeded to bunk out on his couch.

She really appreciated that act, and it had been days since she had a good night's sleep, and she still remembers how well she slept. There was nothing fancy about the bed, nothing fancy about the room, and definitely nothing fancy about her "roommate", yet, somehow……it feels as though……that it was a much _better_ experience in every single way!

The next morning, just as they finished breakfast, Naruto had suggested that she stay for a few more days, sort of like a vacation, and seeing that he too, has some free time, he could take her sightseeing around Konohagakure. She thought for a moment before agreeing and that few days turned out to be some of the happiest moments in her life.

_Sigh……why am I thinking about him now? Is it because I know it will be the Uchiha that I'm making comparisons……or is it because……I really do like him?_

Temari couldn't be sure. Even in Sunagakure, no one actually paid attention to her personality. They all thought for sure that she was a tomboy and that all she liked was fighting. So all the gifts that she received were mainly related to weapons. And that got her pissed to no end.

Yet, the first gift Naruto got her was flowers.

_**Flashback……**_

"_Hey Temari, could you hold on for a second? I need to go see Ino for something." And just like that, he dashed into the shop. _

_A few minutes later, he carried a pot of cactus and placed it in her hands._

_She looked at it questioningly, wondering what the hell she needed a cactus for._

_Naruto grinned mischievously as he asked quite innocently, "Isn't that what you act like? Oh great desert flower?"_

_Temari flushed in anger and was just about to bash him on the head with the cactus when he laughed and gave a quick apology before muttering a mild, 'Kai', and soon, the image of the cactus became distorted and a puff of smoke appeared. _

_Temari's eyes widened in confusion when in the place of the cactus, a beautiful bouquet of Humble Gilia appeared. The flowers were snow white, and arranged in a delicate manner. _

"_They're also referred to as Desert Snow. Quite fitting for your personality, I would say." Smiled Naruto as he placed it in her arms. "You better appreciate it. I found it in the depths of a cave in Kaze no Kuni."_

_Temari gaped, Humble Gilias were so rare that it usually costs thousands of yen to get just one petal of it. Yet…… "Naruto……why…are you giving this to me? Shouldn't you sell it?"_

_Naruto raised an eyebrow, "And let some rich snob who doesn't know a thing about this flower buy it? Hell no. Besides, like I said, it fits you." _

_He grinned as he trimmed one of the stems and placed the flower on her hair, making it into an ornament, "See! It looks great on you!" _

_Temari blushed, but still asked, "Naruto, what did you mean by it fitting my personality?"_

_Naruto shrugged, "Well, I figured that in the desert, the conditions are harsh and everyone's gotta act tough to cover up their weaknesses. You act like a cactus on the outside, but on the inside, you're as gentle and kind as this Humble Gilia, as white as a snow flake in the desert, and since this flower can be called Desert Snow……"_

_Temari quickly turned around to prevent Naruto from seeing her face. Her eyes were filled with tears. You have no idea how moving it was to her. Just a simple gesture of giving her flowers. _

_Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms circle around her waist, pulling her in for a deep hug, "Temari-chan, I assume…this is the first time you've received flowers from a guy?"_

_She gasped in surprise. Naruto chuckled, "I knew it. Those knuckleheads out there have no romantic genes in them."_

_He then spun her around and stared into her eyes, "Temari-chan, no matter what others say about you, to me, you'll always be as beautiful and pure as this Desert Snow. Even if the sun is hot, you persevere and never melt. It takes immense courage to do so."_

_He grinned and walked on, "Come on! We've got more places to see!" And as if some force was beckoning her to do so, she gave a genuinely happy smile and followed him silently, yet in her heart, she could clearly hear herself whispering, "Arigato…Naruto-kun."_

_**End Flashback……**_

She smiled to herself as she recalled that particular memory. The mere thought of it warmed her heart. But as she neared Konohagakure, she felt despair filling her body and mind, bit by bit. Gaara went to Konoha two days before she did and was already preparing the ceremonies. She hated to even think of any other guy she would rather be with than……

But she was a jounin of Sunagakure, and as a shinobi of the village, she will do whatever task that is handed to her, even if she was unwilling, that…was the destiny of a shinobi……

* * *

_**In Konohagakure……**_

"So, how was the mission Naruto?" asked Tsunade as she read through the report given in by the most unpredictable ninja in the whole village.

"Actually, it went by pretty smoothly. No big deal. Just a normal S-rank Assassination mission." Naruto replied, checking the condition of his clothes.

Tsunade snorted, "Smooth as in getting hacked into what you are now?"

Naruto smiled awkwardly as he realized that there were at least ten injuries on him…five minutes ago.

"Sigh…they all healed?"

"Of course! But hey, you can't expect me to come out of this unscathed. This is Zetsu we're talking about. As in the guy who works alone for Akatsuki? Come on, give me a break."

Tsunade smirked and replied, "Of course, you'll get a break, now Naruto…" She stared at him seriously, "Are you alright?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Alright as in physically? Or Mentally?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Naruto sighed and looked out of the window, remembering the visit Gaara paid him only a few days ago, "Yeah, I'm fine, I guess. Surprised, yes, but I'm fine. I honestly don't know what to feel."

Tsunade sighed and looked at him sympathetically, "I'm sorry Naruto. I wouldn't do this to you if it was all up to me…but you know the council……"

Naruto immediately shook his head, "Oh, no no no. That's not what I meant. I like Temari. Honest. I like her a lot. What I'm not sure is that whether she would like me. That's what I'm worried about."

Just then, Shizune came in, "Tsunade-sama! Sabaku no Temari is here. She is currently speaking with Kazekage-sama. Oh Naruto! Back from your mission?"

"Hi, Shizune-neechan. Er, if you don't mind me asking, how…does Temari look? Happy? Sad?" Naruto asked carefully.

Shizune thought for awhile, before answering, "Well, neither. She seems pretty irritated though."

Naruto sighed and nodded, "Well, Ba-chan, I guess it's time to meet my bride." And with that, he did a shunshin no jutsu and vanished.

Tsunade shook her head, and turned to Shizune, "Come on, have a drink with me."

Shizune understood her and took out a Sake bottle, "Just tonight."

Tsunade ignored that comment as she downed the cup of sake. She really needed to forget her duties now……

* * *

_**With Temari……**_

"Gaara, just tell me who I'm marrying!" Temari was practically yelling at Gaara, yet said person only looked at her, amused.

"Temari, a lady must have patience. He's on his way."

Temari growled in frustration, yet just in time, the door opened, revealing our favorite blond male.

"Yo. Long time no see……Temari-chan."

Temari's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly. "Na…naruto? It's…it's really you?"

Naruto grinned and gave a small nod, "Yep. Well, I may have to apologize for it being me, but well……ooph."

He was cut off as Temari flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go, "No……no. I'm really glad that it's you Naruto." There were tears in her eyes as she looked back at the times when she thought of marrying off to the Uchiha and couldn't help but chuckle, "I really do worry too much."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Didn't Gaara tell you who it was?"

Temari shook her head before resuming her 'glaring mode' on Gaara.

Gaara gave a short genuine laugh, "She thought it was Uchiha all the way. You should see her face."

Naruto barely resisted a snort as Temari snarled at Gaara for revealing her thoughts. Naruto quietly stepped behind her and pulled her into a gentle embrace, smelling the light lavender scent she gave off, holding her, feeling the warmth she was emitting.

Temari squeaked as she felt Naruto's strong arms circle around her waist. She leaned into the embrace, feeling his muscles supporting her weight, his wonderful blond locks of hair dangling freely as he looked down on her.

Emerald eyes met cerulean. Anyone can see the emotions they felt for one another. Love is in the air.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto raised his head and looked straight at Gaara, staring into his eyes.

"Remember your promise. I'm placing her in your hands. I trust you'll take good care of her."

Naruto gave him his famous foxy grin, "I never go back on my promises. You know that better than anyone Gaara."

Gaara gave a faint smile, before forming a ram seal and disappearing from the room.

Naruto looked down at Temari, only to find that she was gazing lovingly at him, in a way that he had never seen before. He gently whispered into her ears, "Come on, let's go to the Hokage's Monument."

* * *

_**At the Hokage Monument……**_

Temari cursed herself for feeling shy at a time like this. She couldn't help it. She knew Naruto felt the same way as her, but still, the both of them were supposed to be……you know………loud……er…yeah……

Naruto gave off a sigh of relief that had been bottled up within him for a while, "You know Temari-chan, I was afraid you would hate me for doing this to you. Like I was a robber or something, stealing you from your soul mate or something……but…I'm glad……"

Temari gazed at him, waiting for him to go on.

Naruto had his back to her, and was looking up at the dark sky that was lit up by the moon and stars. "I feel…happy. As in truly happy. I don't know this feeling Temari-chan. It isn't the same as that crush I had on Sakura when I was young. It's different, a lot different."

Temari bit her lips as she heard the words he spoke, knowing full well that he was saying this for both of them.

"I feel…safe Temari-chan. Something I haven't felt for ages. I don't care what anyone else says, I love you Temari. I really do. I haven't been able to grasp the full meaning of it, but I know I will, and I want you by my side. I want you to support me, to guide me, to aid me, just as how I'll do anything for you."

He turned around and gazed into those emerald orbs once again, "So please, let me be your cactus, the one who shall protect you from all harm and retaliate if hurt. Let me be your light, to guide you through the sad times that we might encounter. Let me be the one for you Temari. I mean it, with all my heart. I love you Temari."

Temari couldn't hold it anymore and let her tears flow free. The wall that she set up around her was slowly breaking down. She had finally found someone that truly loved her for who she was. She felt his arms around her and sobbed into his chest.

"Naruto……I love you too, with all my soul. I hope that you will let me accompany you through the future, always by your side to encourage you. Let me be your sun, to care for you, to shower you with my love. I love you Uzumaki Naruto, ever since that day, I loved you!"

Naruto smiled and gently lifted up her chin, staring into her eyes, asking for permission. Temari complied and together, they kissed. It was tender, yet passionate. It was gentle, yet rough. It was perfect, simple and clean, to say the least. A kiss is used to express how much care and concern you feel for the other. Yet, both know that no number of kisses could express their love for each other.

So they cherish their first one. The most important kiss of all.

Is life unfair? I don't think so. And I can be sure, that both agree with me as well.

* * *

_**There, finished! Whew, that idea's been bugging me for awhile. I hope I did okay. Review and tell me what you think! I appreciate it. XD**_


End file.
